Lessons learned in time
by Rei of the Dancing Souls
Summary: Kagome is a teenage girl neglected by her parents. She moves to a new town and a new school where everything changes for her. She is secretive and concealed, hiding all emotions.Can Inuyasha help her realie it's o.k. to cry?
1. Weeping in the rain

Back up and improved! Someone just HAD to hit the alert button so now i have to do this all over again! Anyways... DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!

Inuyasha: (steps away from the button)

Yuri: Grrrrrrrrrr... I do NOT! Own Inuyasha, but I DO own this computer and this very special story that no one should get taken off of Fanfiction!

**Kagome's POV**

_I hate my life! Why can't my parents care about what I do for once! _I walked down my new street and thought about how my parents never seemed to care about what I did or said... like I didn't matter anymore... Oh well... At least things can't get much worse. I looked up at the sky as it started to poor.

**Inuyasha's POV**

_Screw all this homework! Why do they seem to want to drown us in homework over summer break! _I leaned back into my chair at my desk and sighed deeply. _What the heck! Why is that girl out there waiking around at this hour? Hey what time is it anyway? _

I looked at the clock on my wall.

_12:00 a.m! Holy crap i've been doing homework that long? Oh well I should go help her._

**Kagome's POV**

_What the heck? _I stood, frozen with confusion as tall boy about my age ran out of the house I stood in front of.

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha ran out to Kagome as she stood soaked in the rain. "Hey! What are you doing out here? It's midnight and poaring rain!" Inuyasha sti\ood there yelling at her while Kagome just stood and listened. Before he knew it this girl he had just met was crying in his arms. "W- What the...?" He picked Kagome upand walked into the house.

Sorry guys, but it's kinda hard for me to write long chapters sometimes! Please review!


	2. The one who wants to help

**Disclaimer:** Thanks for the support faithful reader!

AngelnoDarkness: Thank-you soooo much! You are my first and sadly, only reviewer at the moment! I appreciate your support on the story, so without further ado, i give you chappy 2!

Ya, ya I know! I don't own 'em!

**In Inuyasha's room**

"Thank's for getting me out of that rain I don't know what I was thinking." Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's bed sipping a cup of hot cocoa wrapped in a blanket while her clothes were in the wash. She wasn't sure why, but this boy made her feel different.

" Ah it was nothing besides i was lonely." Inuyasha was sitting back at his desk looking at the beautiful girl sitting in front of him. _What do I say? I'm talking to a girl in nothing but a blanket that I just met!"_

Thoughts reeled through Inuyasha's head and he started to feel dizy and soon fell off his chair.

"Ummm, are you o.k?" Kagome stood up and looked at Inuyasha. She smiled slightly, and was frankly shocked about! This boy she just met actually got her to smile!

" Ya, I'm fine. I shood be asking that question though. Why do seem to be so, depressed, alone?" Inuyasha stood next to her now and looked her in the eye. " Hmm?"

"Uhhh.. That's none of your business!" She turned and looked away defiantly. _' He sure is nosy!' _

" Gee, sorry! Listen, If you want I can lend you some clothes?" He looked at her with puppy eyes. Wanting to be forgiven he sat there. Kagome gave in with a sigh and nodded.

" Great! I'll grab them!" With alarge smile on his face he ran to his closet to fetch some spare garments. _' Wow, he sure is one to get excited easily!' _The boy ran to her with the clothes.

" Here ya go!" He handed them to her and left so she could change. She called him back in and smiled weakly, she hadn't smiled in a long time, it felt kinda wierd to her.

" Um, thanks. It's stopped raining I have to get going..." She got up and walked towards the door.

" I'll return your clothes tomorrow, kay?" She looked back at him. His face was downcast at the thought of his only company leaving.

" Can I at least have your name? I'm Inuaysha." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

She sighed, something about the those mysterious violet eyes, endured her.

"(sigh) I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you." With that she left the house.

**Inuyasha's POV**

There's something differebt about that girl... I was strangly drawn to her. She seemed so depressed though. I wish I could do something to help her...

There ya go faithful reviewer! I know it's a little short but I'm doin' my best! Really!

Inuaysha: Ya right...

Yuri: I'd watch your mouth... ( death glare)

Inuyasha: eep...


	3. Blush

**Disclaimer Thing: **Hey guys. Sorry I took so long! I'm a lazy bum sometimes... Anyways... This is chappie 3! (As if you didn't know that!) Thank-you all for your reviews! And now I have an announcement! For those of you who read Lessons Learned in time, I will be taking it off shortly due the fact my plot is gone. I'm sorry to those of you who enjoy the story, but it will be re-posted at a later date!

Anyways... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

**IYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIY**

Inuyasha looked out the window to watch her go. Suddenly started swaying uneasily and collapsed on the sidewalk.

"Crap!" Without thinking twice Inuyasha jumped out his window onto the roof, and finally to the sidewalk. He ran up to her as she lay on the pavement with the rain splashing down. He checked her over making sure she wasn't physically injured. After he was sure that she wasn't hurt, he scooped her up into his arms and walked into the house.

He sneaked up to his room quietly and laid her on the bed covering her with a blanket. He was about to change out of his soaking clothes when Kagome suddenly stirred. Inuyasha turned towards her to watch her wake up. Her eyes opened slowly and scanned her surroundings. They widened as they fell onto Inuyasha's bare chest.

"Oh, you're awake. I was real worried about you for awhile!" He stepped over to her and did something totally shocking, he ruffled her hair. That move was both shocking, and stupid. Kagome twitched and punched him square in the nose.

"Don't. Touch. My. HAIR!" She yelled and Inuyasha cowered in a corner.

"Y-yes ma'am!" He rubbed his sore nose and got up. He walked back to his closet and grabbed some pants. He would make her suffer for punching his nose. Oh yes she would suffer... Without any hesitation he pulled off his pants and was left in only his boxers. Kagome stiffened, and found she was un-able to move. Inuyasha motion for his boxers when Kagome screamed.

"AHHHHH! STOP!" She buried her face in the blankets to hide her blush. Inuyasha smirked.

"What? Too much for you to handle?" He pulled on some sweats but remained shirtless; he was having too much fun with this. He sat beside her and put his arm around her waist. Kagome stiffened, and made a move to punch him again. He caught her fist and leaned towards her.

"You know... it's not nice to hit." He kissed her cheek and smirked. She was so flustered she couldn't even speak anymore.

"S-s-s..." She stuttered trying to apologize for her actions. This was a new concept for her. She NEVER apologized to ANYONE.

_What are you doing Kagome! Don't lose yourself to this guy! Fight back! _Kagome smirked and listened to her inner voice. She looked towards Inuyasha, who saw the look on her face and suddenly stopped smiling.

"Uh... Kagome...?" Before he could do anything she dove at him and planted a full kiss on his lips. She had meant for it to go only that far. But he gave into it and kissedher back, this was not what she had planned. Kagome wanted to pull away but found herself un-able to. Soon the two became a mess of tangled bodies in the bed. Things would've gone much farther if they hadn't snapped to their senses by the sound of a door slamming. They sat up suddenly, dazed from their actions.

" Uh... sorry about that..." Kagome apologized as she rubbed her now bare shoulder.

" No, don't be... my brother should be the sorry one... UH! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" He looked away and mentally cursed himself for his stupidity. The room stayed silent as the two sat there. Things were going to be interesting between the two...

**IYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIY**

**_A Note…_** _Well there we go! I hope that was good… I am soooo soooo soooo sorry that I haven't updated for… 4 months! I can't even think of an excuse for that… Well I'll try to actually update on good times… but Jr. High isn't getting any easier… Any who I hope my spelling is better… I now have a beta! Thanks Zoderella for editing and all my wonderful reviewers!  
PS: Stood is spelt right! _


	4. Now what?

**Disclaimer: **I. Bubbly Tora-Chan do **NOT**(sadly) own Inuyasha. I do however own its merchandise! Oh ya, Italics is thinking.

IYIYIYIY

**CH5: Now what?**

The two sat there in sience for a while. All that washeardwasthe soft pattering rain on the houses and the ground surrounding them. And the occasional sound of light footsteps around the house. They would sneak glances at eachother then turn away blushing seeing that the other had caught them. They're breathing slowed back to normal as they sat there quietly.

_What was I thinking! I just met him and I kissed him! And then, he kissed me back too! It felt so nice... NO! BAD KAGOME! DON'T THINK THESE THOUGHTS! _Inuyasha watched Kagome as she sighed contently and then start shaking her head violently as she silently debated with herself. He laughed subconciously.She snapped out of her trance and looked at him, blushing brightly as she remembered he was there... without a shirt...

_(sigh) He's so hott... He's got such an awesome body... NOOOOOO! NO! NO! NOOOOO! I CAN'T BE THINKING THIS! AUUUUGH! _Kagome shook her head and then suddenly fell back on to the bed with a victorious(For now...) smile.

" I won..." With those two words Inuyasha broke into a fit of laughter. He rolled around the bed holding his sides. " I don't get it..." He laughed harder, tears now forming in the corners of his golden eyes.

" You! Looked. So. HILARIOUS!" He rolled around not paying any attention and fell off his bed with a loud **THUD**.

_Heh... Now it's Kagomes turn too laugh! _He looked up at her with a goofy grin, but all he got out of her was a weak grin. He frownedand got back up. He looked closely into her eyes, searching for some emothion. Any emotion but sadness. He found others. Hatred, neglect, betrayal. But the strongest one was sadness. He traced her jaw line with his finger and she shivered. Inuyasha wantedso desperatley to help her... but how could he when she wouldn't let him?

Suddenly, he shivered violently. She smiled weakly.

" Good job stupid. You're gonna get youself sick if you don't put on a shirt you know." He smirked at her.

" C'mon, you know you like it!" She blushed and pushed him off the bed. She stuck her tongue out then disappeared under the blankets, mumbling a faint " Goodnight." He stood up.

" Don't you have to go home?" He looked at her questioningly.

" Oh, so you wanna send me out in that weather do you!" She said looking at him from the pillow.

" Well, no... but won't your parents be worried?" Heasked her.

" No... they won't even notice I'm gone... Goodnight Inuyasha... I'll leave in the morning..." She looked at him for a second with that same sorrow in her eyes before turning over to go to sleep. Inuyasha watched her silently until he heard the soft sound of her breathing as she slept.

" I want to help her so bad... but how can I when she turns me away?...Now what do I do...?" He whispered quietly before setting up a futon and falling asleep himsef.

**IYIYIYIYIY**

Tora: There, thank-you to all reviewers! Sign in and review so I can reply!(Clapping id heard)

Tora: (Blows kisses to audience backstage and bows) THANK-YOU!


End file.
